


【U.N.C.L.E】【美苏】蜜糖（NC17,BDSM）

by pdddyxl



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：伊利亚需要支配者，而索罗乐意效劳。





	【U.N.C.L.E】【美苏】蜜糖（NC17,BDSM）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档系列！

众所周知，拿破仑·索罗是个细心的男人，他洞察女人的内心，聆听那些因战争而流落四方的艺术品的心声，同样他也关注自己的搭档，他发现问题，解决问题，甚至可以化腐朽为神奇的让它们变得比原来更好。  
“来吧，我是来帮你的。”  
这是他第一次同伊利亚·科利亚肯“游戏”的时候说的，明显的安抚，老套的把戏，可是对伊利亚这种缺乏安全感的人来说却非常有用。事实上在此之前，索罗本人并不钟情于支配与服从的游戏，但是他也并非完全抗拒，硬要说的话，他会选择把自己形容成阿芙洛狄忒忠实的仆从，他接纳并且热爱一切美的东西，乐于为其奔波甚至耗费自己的生命。  
所以当他第一次看到那个金发的苏联人收敛起了所有的暴躁，露出那样自内而外的服从的神态的时候，他着实是深深为此着迷。那场景就像是一只鹿将自己的脖颈送入雄狮口中，就像是羚羊对着黑豹将自己开膛破肚的献祭，是一种由痛苦装点的神圣，矛盾却又无比和谐，而笼罩在这样微妙的平衡感之下的伊利亚，透露出了一种平时不曾被人发现的异样美丽。  
这让索罗已经开始享受这个了，他缓慢的踱步，巡视着自己的所有物，看着那个年轻的KGB探员。此刻伊利亚全身赤裸，顺服的跪在索罗的脚边，双眼被黑色的布条蒙住——这是他自己要求的。伊利亚的身体因为紧张而微微绷紧，麦色的皮肤透露出浅淡的红色来，由他修长的脖颈蔓延到耳根。  
他喜欢这个，索罗这么想到，忍不住用手中的短马鞭轻轻去缓慢的抚摸伊利亚的肩胛，为此金发的年轻人几乎是肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。索罗意识到，此刻伊利亚的身体是如此的紧绷，就算是面对枪械和子弹，那个苏联人也不曾如此紧张过。索罗不禁觉得自己嗅到了蜜糖的香气，他相信眼前这个年轻人之所以如此紧绷，是因为体内蕴藏着金色的糖浆，黏稠、甜蜜又美好，只要稍不小心就会流出来，所以如果索罗稍作挤压，他着迷的这么想着，转了转手腕，又快又狠的将一鞭落在了伊利亚的背部，干脆利落，出其不意，是个无可指摘的漂亮动作，浅红色的鞭痕立刻随之显露在了年轻人白皙的皮肤上，发热发烫的向外晕了开来，就像是莫奈在画布上落下的第一笔。  
如此美丽——索罗忍不住在心中如此感叹，他确信，只要他稍做挤压，这位年轻的苏联特工——他的伊利亚，他的搭档，他的朋友，他的情人，很快就会为他，且仅仅只为他而淌出蜜糖。

“这是什么？”感受到索罗送到自己唇边的东西，伊利亚皱着眉有些不悦的询问。  
他一如既往的被蒙住了双眼，身体赤裸，双手被束在身后，卑躬屈膝的跪在索罗脚边，而唯一与之前有所差别的，大概就是伊利亚脖颈上酒红色的项圈。纯牛皮手工订制，材质舒适柔软，价格不菲，不用想也知道是拿破仑·索罗的产物——而项圈的另一端，自然是理所当然的被索罗握在了手中。  
“枪，而现在你要为了我舔它。”索罗强调着，单手插入了伊利亚浓密的金发之中，用力向后拽着，强迫自己眼前那人向后仰头暴露出自己的脖颈。索罗很清楚，因为工作的缘故，他们太久没玩这样的“游戏”了，以至于现在伊利亚显然还没有进入应有的状态。鉴于索罗向来是个温柔的情人，他甚至原谅了对方一时间没有加上一个合适的尊称来称呼他的疏忽。  
“…Yes,sir.”伊利亚犹豫了一下，动了动喉结，最终还是做出了如此乖顺的回答。  
这是个积极的进展，伊利亚伸出舌尖来舔弄索罗抵在他唇边的枪口，就像每一次服侍索罗的阴茎一样诚挚的服侍着这把枪。伊利亚柔软的舌舔过枪口和枪身，触碰着枪管上那些凹凸不平的纹路，在上面留下濡湿的痕迹，他口中是金属的味道，微妙的铁锈味儿。  
这样好多了，索罗想，至少他的男孩儿找回了自己在“游戏”中应有的礼貌。索罗放开了拽着伊利亚金发的手，以便于给那个年轻的苏联特工更多可动的空间。而伊利亚则是跪坐着微微起身，继续小心翼翼的服侍着索罗手中那把M1911，他自枪口舔到枪管末端，湿润的舌描绘过整把枪的长度，又反复的从末端回到枪口，如此来回的舔弄着，鲜红的舌在他的唇间进进出出，把他的下唇染的濡湿得泛起了水光，如此细致的“服务”让索罗开始有些羡慕自己手中这把枪了。  
所以在伊利亚最终把枪口含入口中的时候，索罗顺势将枪身生硬的往那个金发的苏联人口中抵了进去，金属的枪管狠狠压着伊利亚柔软的舌头。金属的味道，铁的味道，以及并不存在的、血液的味道，令人不悦的气味和过于深入的深度，都让伊利亚生理性的泛起一股想要干呕的欲望，他动了动喉结，努力抗拒和忍耐着。  
非常可爱，伊利亚努力试图抗拒自己本能的样子实在是令人赏心悦目，索罗这么想着，并没有继续为难对方，而是体贴的将枪身从伊利亚的口中撤了出来。  
“你想舔我吗？”索罗询问。  
但这并不像一个问题，而是更像一个命令，如此简单明了，并且难以言喻的直白。索罗感觉到伊利亚的身体因为这个要求而瞬间紧绷了起来——这是如此的令人赏心悦目，伊利亚的皮肤像快要熟透的浆果似的浸出了美妙的浅红，空气中溢出了某种难以捕捉到的、若有若无的浅淡香甜。  
这是一个标志，索罗知道的，他知道，且熟悉这个，这代表着伊利亚体内的雏蜂正在忙碌着为他酿蜜，而很快——很快他就可以品尝到伊利亚为他酿造的，只属于他的蜂糖了。  
“Yes,sir,ennn…”伊利亚完整的回答被难以压抑的呻吟骤然打断了，因为此刻索罗正饶有兴趣的用皮鞋磨蹭着他的腿间。伊利亚弓着身子颤抖着，克制着自己羞耻的想要蜷缩成一团的愿望，强迫自己乖顺的待在原地不要躲避。伊利亚感到羞耻，可是他的身体却同他的思想背道而驰，他颜色浅淡的阴茎诚实的硬了起来，顶端兴奋的吐露着前液，不断渗出的透明液体随着摩擦在光亮的鞋面上留下了几道情色的水渍。  
“过来，宝贝儿，过来。”索罗唇角的笑意加深了几分，完全不在意自己的皮鞋已经毁了这件事，他已经有些乐此不疲的沉醉其中了。索罗看着伊利亚，事实上他很难忽视伊利亚身体的任何变化，他总是关注着自己的情人是否也从这样的“游戏”中得到了相应的乐趣。这之中的原因很简单，一方面是因为索罗从来不觉得在“游戏”之中他和伊利亚就成为了不对等的关系，这一切都是为了欢愉和美学所设计的，另一方面鉴于伊利亚现在是全身赤裸的跪在他面前的，所以他真的很难将自己的目光从那个金发的苏联人身上移开——拿破仑·索罗的眼睛天生是一双会追逐美的眼睛，而也正是美神才将他深蓝色的瞳孔孕育的如此惊心动魄。  
得到许可的伊利亚动了动膝盖，稍微向前挪动了自己的身子，索罗轻轻拽住伊利亚的金发，引导着他的男孩儿把头靠向自己的腿间，让那张漂亮的脸蛋儿贴近他腿间灼热鼓胀的部分。索罗体贴的帮他的男孩儿解开了自己的皮带，以及西裤最上面的扣子，尽管如此，被剥夺了视觉的伊利亚还是四处磨蹭了几下才找到那个拉链。他用牙齿叼起那个小小的金属扣向下扯去，然后微微起身叼起内裤的边沿，将被束缚在里面痛苦不堪的小索罗解救了出来。  
太久没有重见天日的小索罗神采奕奕的蹦了出来，直挺挺的撞在了伊利亚的脸上，顶端的液体毫不客气的蹭了那个金发的苏联人一脸，在柔软的金发和黑色的眼罩上都留下了濡湿的痕迹。横冲直撞的小索罗仿佛在蛮不讲理的控诉着自己这些天来被刻意冷落的事实，但是谢天谢地，它终于又被放出来了，所以它很兴奋，甚至可以说是兴高采烈。  
索罗暗暗叹了一口气，觉得自己真是不可思议，在和那只苏联小熊分开的这段时间里，他完全没有去找其他的任何人，或者说他也没有想过去要找别人消遣，做爱也好甚至进行类似的“游戏”也好，这些想法都令他感到乏味。虽然这并不影响他去欣赏和赞美那些“美”的存在，也并不影响他四处发散自己的荷尔蒙。可是索罗不得不承认，能挑起他欲望的人，现在只有伊利亚，他脑子里可悲的只有伊利亚。  
索罗扶着自己的阴茎抵到了伊利亚的唇边，享受着伊利亚湿润的口腔，享受着对方柔软的舌自下而上的舔过他柱身的感觉，他忍不住觉得自己眼前这只毛绒绒的苏联小熊现在似乎有些太熟悉这个了，最开始明明还会生涩到不知所措的。索罗在心中这么暗暗感叹着，虽然他跟清楚这之中的变化，他的耐心教导实数功不可没，索罗是不会忘了最开始自己的小伙伴在伊利亚口中是如何受苦受累的。  
伊利亚仔细的服务着索罗，用湿润温热的舌面舔掉了阴茎顶端的液体，他吞咽着，因为那之中略带腥膻的气味而微微皱了皱眉。苦涩，但是不至于无法忍耐，伊利亚这么想着，张开嘴小心翼翼的把那个大家伙含入了口中，顺从的用自己柔软的舌去抚慰早已经非常不安分的小索罗。  
还不够深，索罗这么想着，把手中的铁链用力往后拽了拽，纤细的链子骤然绷直，牵动着伊利亚脖颈处的项圈，让他不得不踉跄着向前，把自己口中那根大家伙更深更深的含入口中。  
这不太好，伊利亚感觉那个圆润的头部骤然顶到了他的喉咙，而他毫无防备，喉咙几乎是无法控制的反射性的收缩干呕起来。他有些恼怒的把对方的阴茎从自己口中吐了出来，俯下身去止不住的干呕了几下，来不及吞咽的唾液随着呕吐的动作滴在了浅灰色的地毯上，留下了些许情色又濡湿的痕迹。  
他现在一定又想要被干又生气，嗯哼，也许想揍我的心情大于想被我操到哭的心情，如果不是被铐住了双手的话，现在应该已经挥拳过来了吧，索罗悠然的想着，心情莫名的很好。他注意到伊利亚被束在身后微微颤抖着的左手，那是一个烦躁的标志，再明显不过了。而索罗很清楚现在伊利亚正在努力对抗克制着自己想要反抗的情绪，这是这种“游戏”中索罗最享受、最欲罢不能、最着迷的部分——如此矛盾又和谐的伊利亚，他的本能中雕刻着服从，可是性格又因为生长环境而被恶作剧般的糅合了暴躁易怒。  
伊利亚，他的伊利亚——他需要的是一个强大的支配者，一个足以控制他，让他全身心的、真心实意的服从的支配者。那个人必须是个会教导他，支持他，安抚他，令他拥有安全感的人，要让他学会控制自己性格上的缺陷，克服那些他独自一人时无法克服的暴躁。而为了看到那样的伊利亚，索罗很乐意做那个支配者——他服务于伊利亚，而同时伊利亚也为他服务，这是这场“游戏”深层与表面上的关系，也是为什么索罗觉得就算是在这样的“游戏”之中，他们依旧平等的原因。  
“好了好了，乖一点，”索罗忍不住宠溺的揉了揉伊利亚柔软的金发，真正像安抚一只暴躁易怒的小兽一样安抚着自家毛熊。  
“你做的很好，”他毫不吝啬的称赞到，并不意外的感受自己面前的人因为他的话而放松了许多，“过来，到我腿上来。”他引导着伊利亚跨坐到了自己身上。而某只不安的小野兽真的像是被安抚了一样，努力压抑下自己心中的怒火乖乖爬到了沙发上，顺着索罗的意愿张开双腿跨坐到了他的身上。  
索罗单手搂着伊利亚结实的腰部，顺势毫不客气的揉弄了几下对方圆润挺翘的小屁股，他满意于对方臀部肉感十足的好手感，同时又不得不承认伊利亚的确有着让人流连忘返的小翘臀，里外如一的火辣，令人口干舌燥。索罗搂着伊利亚的腰部，让他们两人无限贴近，用手把他们灼热的勃起放到了一起，他熟稔的抚慰着对方不断吐露着前液的阴茎，拇指像是要从那里挤出蜜汁似的用力挤压着对方深粉色的阴茎顶端。索罗带着枪茧的宽厚手掌握着伊利亚的阴茎上下撸动着，两个人的勃起因为唾液和前液的润滑无比湿滑炙热的磨蹭到一起，相互接触发出带着黏性的水声。  
伊利亚觉得索罗有些太熟练于此了，真的太过熟练于此了，他如箭在弦般的紧张的弓起了身子，低低的、控制不住的呻吟喘息着，或许是因为索罗炉火纯青的技术，又或许是因为他和索罗实在是太久没有做过了，以至于当下仅仅是被索罗这样随意的抚慰几下，伊利亚就觉得自己快要到了。伊利亚的声音因为高潮的临近而变得急促而又柔软，含糊的咕噜声难以控制的从喉咙深处溢了出来。索罗觉得这个声音就像是一只享受着主人抚摸的大猫一般可爱，不过这只大猫似乎有些过于紧绷和压抑自己了——索罗体贴的注意到了这点，侧头安慰似的轻轻吮吻伊利亚的脖颈，那里已经因为之前的情事红成了一片，散发着滚烫的温度。  
索罗趁机在伊利亚脖颈处的皮肤上留下了几个属于自己的痕迹，反正伊利亚钟情于黑色的高领毛衣，留下这样的吻痕也无所谓吧。索罗这么在心底为自己开脱着，鼻尖磨蹭着伊利亚后颈处柔软的金发，他闻到蜜糖的香味儿，蜜糖的甜味儿从伊利亚的体内散了出来，那味道还并不浓烈，只是淡淡的散在空气里，若有若无的缭绕在他的舌尖，那感觉就像是Tinker Bell[1]的仙尘一样，亮晶晶的洒在了空气里，美好却又脆弱的一吹即散，稍不注意便会错过。  
“不许射。”索罗不容置啄的命令到，随后他满意的听到了伊利亚恼怒不安又不可置信的呻吟，这令他唇角悠然的笑意又加深了几分。  
是的，索罗还不想这么快就把乐趣全都透支，而他相信伊利亚也不想，今天我们的美国绅士对于这场“游戏”恐怕另有打算。索罗用拇指摁住了伊利亚不断吐露着前液的顶端，故意狠狠地对着那个脆弱的小孔用力磨蹭了几下。就算是对非常耐痛的苏联小熊来说，这种临近高潮却被人狠狠掐住前端的感觉似乎也太难以忍耐了。伊利亚腰部发软的颤抖着，本能的稍微向后瑟缩了一下，下意识的想要躲开索罗对可怜的小伊利亚不留情面的挤压。金发的苏联人本能的挣扎着，手铐碰撞着在他身后发出“咔啦咔啦”的声音，索罗知道那是伊利亚正在试图解锁，他可爱的小熊生气了，似乎是懊恼的想要挣开束缚狠狠揍他一拳。  
不过谢天谢地，伊利亚真的很不擅长解锁，作为一个优秀的特工来讲，他真的算是非常不擅长了，不过这也很可爱不是吗。索罗揉着自家小熊金棕色的短发，压低了声音安抚，“放松，亲爱的，放轻松。”  
索罗的声音非常好听，不管对男人还是女人来说，那都是非常有魅力的嗓音，富有魔力，这也是很多女士无法拒绝他的原因之一——能听到如此美丽的声音赞美自己，就算是客套话也无所谓啦，更何况索罗还有一张人见人爱的漂亮脸蛋儿呢。  
伊利亚也是如此，自从他和索罗开始这样的关系之后，他悲哀的发现自己越来越容易被索罗安抚了，这是一个好兆头，比如这代表着索罗可以帮伊利亚控制他坏脾气，这样在任务中他们可以免去一些不必要的麻烦。但是这也是个不太好的兆头——因为伊利亚觉得自己似乎越来越沉迷于这样的“游戏”之中了。他体内渴望服从的部分在索罗的支配之下变得越来越强烈，他会想要让索罗满意，想到得到索罗的称赞。那个该死的美国牛仔！伊利亚每每想起这件事便会感到莫名恼火，虽然这件事的开始也是他们各取所需，不过索罗改变了他，同时也改变了他的身体，他不确定这对自己来说到底是不是一件好事，他不确定索罗对这种事情的兴趣还能持续多久，又或者索罗一开始就是为了工作才选择如此的？谁知道呢。  
伊利亚小小的挣扎了一下，最终还是强迫自己回到原位，乖乖的跨坐在了索罗的腿上。他有些难受的动了动身子，可怜兮兮的试图得到一些抚慰和摩擦，毕竟他还是很想射，腹部聚集的欲望让他无法思考，是的，如果可以的话，如果可以的话他愿意用任何——任何来换得索罗的一个动作，或者一个许可。  
伊利亚的身子微微颤抖着，他很兴奋，全身都泛着好看的浅红色，他的乳首肿胀，就像是熟透了的浆果似的待人撷取。索罗看着他的伊利亚，或者说他是在欣赏着这样的伊利亚，对方这样为了他而压抑自我，抗拒人类本能和欲望的样子令他着迷。有时候索罗很好奇伊利亚到底能做到什么程度——为了他，为了拿破仑·索罗，伊利亚·科利亚肯到底能做到什么程度呢？索罗真的很好奇。他很清楚自己不知不觉间已经太陷入这样的“游戏”之中了，他甚至已经不想把伊利亚交给任何其他的支配者了，他很奇怪为什么在此之前别的支配者都不愿意来引导伊利亚，把他当做个麻烦呢？毕竟，作为一个服从者来说，伊利亚是那么的优秀，在“游戏”中总是不断进步着，或者说不断突破着的。他就像是一块柔软的海绵，不管索罗洒上去多少水，都会被尽可能的吸收，有时候甚至连索罗都在思考这样会不会太超过了，太多了，可是伊利亚却在不断的给他惊喜。  
索罗温柔的亲吻着伊利亚微微颤抖的脖颈，可是手上却用力摁压着那个柔软的顶端，残忍的不给对方任何抚慰和摩擦，这是必须的，是分开太久之后必要的教导。  
而我们的伊利亚，哦，可怜的伊利亚，此刻他连喘息的声音都在不稳的打着颤。伊利亚有些难过的呻吟着，小幅度的偷偷扭动着自己的腰肢，尝试在索罗腿上不易发现的磨蹭着自己。伊利亚努力压抑着自己反抗的欲望，低下头试图想些别的什么来转移自己的注意力，但是此刻他的眼前除了漆黑就是一片漆黑，这让那种正在被限制高潮的感觉越发明晰了，强烈的渴望就想出膛的散弹一样在伊利亚的胸前炸了开来。  
“我有礼物给你，这次任务时的伴手礼，我相信它会帮助你的，“索罗岔开了话题，耐心的等待着，他的音温柔，落在伊利亚身上的目光也无比柔和。在确信伊利亚已经忍耐过了第一波的高潮之后，索罗才松开了自己的手，他像安抚一只受伤的猫咪似的揉了揉伊利亚的后颈，“干得漂亮。”  
索罗毫不吝啬的称赞到，这让原本身体紧绷的伊利亚放松了不少，他感到心满意足，真心实意的放松了下来，刚才痛苦的忍耐仿佛成了某种非常值得的付出——毕竟令支配者满意是所有服从者的愿望。事实上伊利亚觉得索罗总是对自己真是太过温柔了，他们的“游戏”总是伴随着太多称赞和夸奖，而伊利亚却觉得自己并没有做的同索罗所说的那么好。毕竟大多数的支配者在他忘记加上尊称，或者压抑不住自己的情绪而摆弄手铐试图开锁的时候，就已经要用短马鞭惩罚他了。  
索罗揉了揉伊利亚金棕色的短发，侧身把一个巴掌大小的黑色盒子从沙发旁边放着花瓶和红酒的小桌上拿了过来，像变魔术一样“啪嗒”一声打开了它，“我相信，你会喜欢它的。”索罗说。  
他的声音中饱含肯定，可是伊利亚却对此持怀疑态度，他不知道那个该死的、想象力丰富又花样百出的美国人能给他带来什么他会喜欢的礼物。伊利亚记得很清楚，上次索罗这么说的时候，他可是在床上吃了不少苦头的，所以他本应抗拒——他本应抗拒的！可是现在伊利亚的心中却有个小小的地方背叛了他，那里布满了可怕的、小小的期待。  
那个该死的美国佬！资本主义的走狗！面对自己这种令人心烦的变化，伊利亚忍不住在心中如此抱怨到，他有些懊恼的咬住了自己的下唇，不分青红皂白的便把所有过错都推到了索罗身上。  
这样的伊利亚也很可爱，看透了伊利亚想法的忍不住索罗在自己心中吹了一声口哨，他轻巧的把盒子里的东西取了出来，那是一个做工精细的抑精环[2]，没有任何花哨多余的装饰，就只是一个精致的素环而已。索罗用酒精简单的为这个恶魔般的小东西消了毒，然后非常顺理成章的把那个圆环套到了伊利亚的阴茎上——啪嗒，没有任何困难的，这个小东西顶端的圆球便卡入了伊利亚阴茎头部的小孔里，如此顺理成章又严丝合缝。被异物入侵的感觉让伊利亚忍不住瑟缩了一下，他有些难过的咕噜了一声，极力控制着自己想要扭动腰部的磨蹭自己的欲望，而相比于伊利亚的别扭，他的身体可就要诚实许多了，被控制高潮的感觉似乎很受欢迎，更多透明的液体不由分说从伊利亚的阴茎顶端溢了出来，这无疑是个令人满意的反应。  
到目前为止伊利亚都表现的很好，非常好，索罗可以感受到对方贴在他大腿上，因为无法发泄的欲望而变得沉重的卵蛋，这让他忍不住多抚慰了他几下，善于忍耐的乖孩子理应得到奖励不是吗。索罗来回摩擦着伊利亚被前液搞得湿漉漉的阴茎头部，带着枪茧的大手从顶部撸动到底部，动作该死的玩味十足，令人懊恼的拨撩。伊利亚颤抖着，他的私处很干净，光滑柔软，婴儿一样没有多余的毛发，对此索罗很得意，总是愿意多加疼爱那么几下，这是他的另一个杰作，为此他失去了一个路易十六时期的花瓶。  
“放轻松，亲爱的，我要准备进去了。”像是为了验证这个似的，索罗用力拍了几下伊利亚肉感十足的小屁股，清脆的拍打声在房间里显得格外突兀，很难不令人感到别扭。然而事实上，它们并没有所听起来的那么疼，甚至可以说它们令人着迷的舒服，印在肉体上火辣的疼痛很快便会随着细细密密的酥麻感向外褪去，最后只剩下甜美发麻的灼热——又一个来自拿破仑·索罗的、技巧十足的小把戏。  
索罗狠狠揉捏着伊利亚的圆润的臀部，把那个手感极佳的可爱小东西向外掰开，单手从身后抽出一小管润滑剂来。他熟练的用牙齿咬开顶端的盖子，把那个软管直接塞入了伊利亚的后穴中，他把满满当当的润滑剂直接挤入了伊利亚的体内。大量冰凉湿滑的液体涌入后穴的感觉让伊利亚忍不住颤抖着绷紧了身子，他可怜兮兮的努力夹紧了穴口，试图阻止那些多余的液体从他屁股里流出去，可惜随着软管被抽出的动作，还是有不少滑腻的液体顺着他的穴口不能自已的从他体内流了出来。那种液体从夹紧的后穴缓慢滑出的感觉实在是太过微妙，伊利亚忍不住为此呻吟出声，他的乳尖也因为欲望而发红肿胀的要命，现在连索罗都舍不得冷落那两个在自己眼前晃来晃去的可怜小东西了，毕竟送上嘴边的美味哪有人会拒绝呢。  
索罗顺势咬住伊利亚的前胸，用牙齿和舌尖疼爱着对方甜美的涨红着的乳首，他用力将那个可怜的、现在毫无反抗能力的苏联特工的臀瓣向外掰开，霎时间更多液体不可抑制从伊利亚的后穴湿漉漉的淌了出来，湿哒哒的顺着对方紧绷发红的腿根滴到了索罗的西裤上，原本冰凉的液体已经被伊利亚的提问同化，他的小毛熊乖乖的用小屁股帮他把这些润滑剂含到发热，这种感觉就仿佛伊利亚从内到外的为索罗融化了似的。这让索罗忍不住有些得意，他放开伊利亚的乳尖，安慰似的吻住了那个苏联人柔软的唇，顺势将自己的勃起抵在了那人柔软濡湿的穴口处，在那个蹭满了润滑剂的蜜穴周围磨蹭了几下便狠狠撞了进去。  
过度润滑的小穴几乎没怎么费力便将索罗那根大家伙一吞到底，更多多余的液体因为这个巨物的入侵而从伊利亚的体内被挤了出来。金发的苏联人本能的夹紧了自己体内的异物，下意识的抬高了腰部扭动着配合对方，他忍不住张开唇想要呻吟，却被索罗趁机把舌尖抵入了他的口腔。黑发的美国人温柔的纠缠着他柔软的舌，下身却毫不留情的在他体内用力抽插冲撞着，每一次都大幅度的抽出再狠狠顶入，圆润的头部来回碾磨戳刺着他体内最敏感的软肉。惹得伊利亚的身体本能的一阵紧缩，他柔软湿润的肠肉层层叠叠的吮吸着自己体内的巨物，习惯了被进入的身体乖巧而又尽职尽责的服务着埋在自己体内的那个男人，柔软湿润的后穴一阵阵甜美的反复绞紧。  
伊利亚感觉索罗似乎是想从他体内挤出更多汁液一样，不断向他的体内最深处的那点冲撞着着，不由分说的将他顶得支离破碎。如此强烈的快感让伊利亚忍不住想要开口呻吟，可是他刚想发声，双唇便被索罗封了个结实，他溢上喉咙的甜腻呻吟全都被那人的舌头逼回了腹中。明亮的烧灼感在他的腹部被不断囤积，并且久久得不到释放，炙热的快感形成了强大的能量团，像要冲破他身体似的在他体内流窜着，在他皮肤下面潜藏着散发着热量，似乎是想将他吞噬殆尽一般的向他的四肢百骸传递着脱力而又酥麻的暖意。这种感觉逼得伊利亚忍不住眼眶发红，难以控制的眼角湿润，他挺立却得不到释放的阴茎不断向外溢出更多的液体，颤抖着叫嚣着想要得到满足。  
伊利亚觉得自己的身体开始变得很奇怪，他可以感受到那些快感的顶峰，可他却无法确认那是不是高潮的来临，他几次都忍不住弓起身子全身紧绷，无法控制的用力咬紧深埋在他体内的东西，任由酥麻的感觉顺着他的腿根向下身扩散。那种感觉来的很快，褪去的却十分缓慢，就像是日出时的涨潮一样，温暖且潮湿，像要将人吞噬似温吞。可是因为抑精环的束缚——是的，因为索罗送给他的那个什么该死的“小礼物”，伊利亚始终无法射精，他得不到释放，被残忍的悬挂在了满足和不饱足之间，被扔在离那个极点堪堪数米的地方，却被紧紧绑住了手脚，勒令不得触碰。  
这样长时间在高潮边沿的折磨让伊利亚终于被干的没了力气，他彻底放下了所有的防备在索罗的怀里软软的融化成了一滩温水，虚脱的对自己面前的支配者暴露出了自己所有的柔软。此刻伊利亚的腰部难以言喻的酥麻，就像是被虫蛀了似的使不上任何力气，他脱力的沉下腰部往下坐了下去，这个动作让他将那个狠狠楔在自己的大家伙吞到了一个前所未有的深度，伊利亚颤抖着弓起身子，狠狠咬住自己的下唇，熟悉而又灼热的酥麻感再次侵袭了他的下体。伊利亚甚至说不上来这到底是第几次自己被迫度过这样的“高潮”了，此刻他的身体异常敏感，以至于他甚至都有一种埋在自己体内深处的东西再多动一下，他的后穴就会立刻湿漉漉的淌出水来的错觉。  
被操到失神的伊利亚难得的露出了自己的柔软，他靠在索罗的肩膀上颤抖着，来回收缩着自己的小穴，等待着快感的褪去。说实话伊利亚很害怕，如果换了其他的支配者，看到他这样偷懒的沉下腰来不动，肯定又会变本加厉的“教导”他了，而现在的他是如此的脆弱而又无助，就像是被猎人开肠破肚扔在荒原上垂死的羚羊，他仍然清醒，清醒且担惊受怕，不安的等待着狼群来一口一口的把他吃掉，在清醒中迎来终结，这或许是人类所能想到的最残忍的处理猎物的方法了。然而，或许其他的支配者会变本加厉的惩罚伊利亚，但是索罗——索罗没有，他不会，或者说他永远都不会那么做，他只是贴心的扶住了伊利亚的腰部，把他毛绒绒的小毛熊搂在了自己怀里，防止对方因为重心不稳而摔倒。同时索罗有些难耐的随着伊利亚绞紧身体的节奏，从喉咙里溢出了一声略带沙哑的喘息，是的，他快要到了。  
而作为服从的那一方，伊利亚很清楚这一点，自他们交合处传来难以言喻的鼓胀脉动，连接着他体内最柔软的部分，将他的身体更加——更加深刻、更加毫无保留的楔了开来。伊利亚来回磨蹭了几下，把埋在索罗颈间的头抬了起来，他有些懊恼于现在自己眼前的一片漆黑。说实话，此刻伊利亚很想看着索罗，或者贴过去亲吻他，是的，他想做些恋人在情爱之时会做的事儿，就是最最甜蜜又平常的那些。然而他不可以，在这样的“游戏”中，他不可以这么做，这是明显是越界的行为。伊利亚忍不住咬紧了下唇，有些懊恼的哼吟出声，而面对自家小熊这样的反应，索罗自然是心领神会，他理所当然的帮伊利亚解开了蒙住他双目的眼罩，动作温柔又小心翼翼，因为这对索罗来说，也像是在拆开一份礼物似的。而当索罗真正看到伊利亚那双湿漉漉的、湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛的时候——上帝啊，果然没让他失望。  
作为一个天生的艺术品鉴赏家，索罗的第一反应便是凡尔赛宫的天顶壁画，众神簇拥着赫拉克勒斯和他未来的妻子女神赫柏，弗朗索瓦几乎把众神都搬上了这幅画的画布，而作为背景的天空——那片天空便是伊利亚的眼睛，如此的轻松明快，层次分明，四下交织的蓝色泛动着令人难以言喻的舒适色泽。但是很快，很快索罗便不满足于这样的比喻了，他又想到战后巴黎雨过的天空，晴朗的一贫如洗，却带着微微湿润的色泽，轻快的云层漂浮，没有人会抗拒这样的一片天空，没有人会在这样的蓝天之下存在任何抑郁之情。索罗着迷的吻向伊利亚的眼角，轻轻伸出舌尖来舔舐那里留下的濡湿泪痕，他把手插入苏联人柔软的金色短发之中，缓慢且深刻的向对方的体内挺进。  
索罗的目光望向伊利亚的双眼，着迷的不曾移动丝毫，而同样伊利亚也目不转睛的望向他的，他在自己的高潮来临之际也并未解开束缚着伊利亚的钢环，只是向下身手用力挤压着对方不断吐露着前液的顶端。索罗看到伊利亚在他高潮之际，那双无法言喻的浅蓝色眼睛就像是有流光涌动一般，像只猫咪似的情不自禁的微微眯了起来，那亮晶晶的神色瞳孔趁着周围浅淡的色泽，在黑暗中闪动着不可思议的光辉，那种光泽就像是被火融化的枫糖浆一般甜蜜，他的伊利亚，他的搭档，他的朋友，他的情人，此刻真的为他——为他一个人，缓缓的、缓缓的淌出了甜蜜的汁液。

“亲爱的，你满足了吗？”索罗捏着伊利亚的下巴，强迫眼前那人看着自己，他明知道对方刚才并没有得到释放，却依旧故意如此询问着，此刻的索罗格外放松，他满含笑意的微微眯起自己碧蓝色的瞳孔，像只饱足的雄狮一般慵懒的靠在沙发上，等待高潮的余韵从自己脑中褪去。就连他的唇角也不再是像一开始那样紧抿成一条直线，而是难得的带上了一抹餮足的微笑，似乎是开心于终于把因为任务分开这么多天的分量拿回来了一点似的。  
伊利亚低头沉默的停住了，索罗安抚般的温柔的揉弄着对方颈部柔软的发根，他知道他的小毛熊此刻还在犹豫不决，心中仍然矛盾的进行天人交战，可是他也知道伊利亚将会做出如何的回答，他非常肯定，因为那是百分之百的——  
“…Yes,sir.我很满足。”  
终于，伊利亚垂下眼睛，有些挫败的如此小声回答道，他的声音很肯定，没有丝毫掩饰或者撒谎的成分在——是的，伊利亚是真真切切的、真真切切的对此感到满足，对于他并没有射精这件事，对于拿破仑·索罗很好的、满满当当的射了他一肚子这件事，他没有丝毫的不满，而对于这场性爱，这个没有得到高潮的“游戏”，他的确是切实的感觉到了某种异样的、无法形容的满足。伊利亚不得不承认自己眼前的这个美国人把他看的很透，对他的弱点甚至内心深处他自己都不曾触碰的肮脏渴望都如此的了若指掌。并且总能开创性的动用各种方式——是的，各种方式，化腐朽为神奇的来让他品位到自己都不曾想象过的各种快感。伊利亚曾想过，或许拿破仑·索罗天生便是酒神所青睐的孩子，对于性爱的快乐了如指掌，总是能将那些不可言喻的、肮脏又下作的欲望变得顺理成章又格外美好。  
索罗看着这样的伊利亚，霎时间不禁觉得一股热流自下腹快速划过，他单手托起苏联人圆润的小屁股，稍稍让那人把腰部抬起了一些。他刚刚射进去的精液混杂着之前挤入的大量润滑剂，不能抑制的随着这个幅度不大的动作流出来了一些。伊利亚的体内依旧是如此的柔软潮湿，因为之前的过度使用而如此松软的对索罗敞开着，索罗甚至可以嗅到空气中淡淡的属于伊利亚体内的蜜糖的味道，这让索罗忍不住——忍不住想要从伊利亚那里汲取更多，毕竟谁让他们因为任务的原因分开了这么久呢，在把那些全部补回来之前，精力旺盛些也是没办法的不是吗。  
“可是我还没有。”索罗这么说着，语调中带着某种理所当然的无辜，他不由分说的抱住了自家苏联小毛熊，进而把伊利亚拉入了另一个甜蜜的亲吻之中——而空气中那股挥之不去的蜜糖的甜味儿，也随之在房间里渐渐、渐渐的再次浓郁了起来。

Fin

[1]小叮当，小飞侠的小仙子好伙伴XD  
[2]防止大家难以想象放个图。


End file.
